Deflection devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,455, WO 2014/191195 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,726 or 6,863,174 B1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,455 discloses an extensible belt conveyor system and in particular a transfer arrangement for such a system, comprising transfer pulleys and related apparatus whereby the return reach of belt in the conveyor section is transferred into and out of the storage section. WO 2014/191195 A1 discloses a deflection device for a belt conveyor between a first stretch section and a second stretch section running transversely to it, comprising at least one turning device and a second turning device for the conveyor belt, the first and second turning devices comprise at least one vertical deflection roller for the conveyor belt, in order to turn the conveyor belt from a horizontal plane into a vertical plane. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,726 discloses a belt steering assembly for centering of conveyor belts comprising a mechanism with steering rollers and guide rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,174 B1 discloses a conveyor belt constructed with load-bearing rollers that can be moved along load-bearing cables. However, further improvements are sought.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mountable construction in the form of a deflection device for a belt and a method for deflecting a belt for continuously conveying material. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a mountable construction in the form of a deflection device for a belt and a method for deflecting a belt for continuously conveying material, which allow for greater flexibility.